


Phone Box Kisses

by LittleMissB95



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissB95/pseuds/LittleMissB95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke kiss in a phone box because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Box Kisses

Michael had always had a huge crush on Luke, so when he found out Luke likes him to he nearly screamed from happiness. But for you to understand how all this started we have to go back to the beginning. 

A year earlier: The 5SOS boys are in London working on their very first EP. They are so excited to finally get their music out there to the fans. Michael and Luke are currently on a food mission, having not eaten since breakfast. As they walked, Michael couldn't help but notice Luke would occasionally stare at him. He'd been doing that a lot lately and honestly it gave Michael butterflies, his always had a massive crush on Luke. It made him think maybe Luke likes him to. "Here maybe?" Luke said pointing to a small take away place. Michael looked up from his phone "yeah that looks fine." He said shoving his phone in his pocket. "Okay then." Luke smiled heading toward the small store. Michael grabbed his arm, stopping Luke in his tracks. Luke turned to him a confused expression gracing his face. "What?" He asked an eyebrow raised slightly. "I gotta use the phone box, my phones out of credit." Michael explained pulling Luke towards the red English style phone box. Michael pulled Luke in the door with him having them stand directly in front of each other. Michael picked up the receiver, dropping in a few coins. He then dialed the number and waited for the person to answer. Luke stood there awkwardly trying not to listen to Michael's convocation. After about five minutes Michael hung up, Luke went to leave but again he felt Michael stop him. "What is it?" Luke asked blushing slightly at the sudden realization of how close together they are. Michael lifted Luke's head with two fingers, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Luke's blush had increased by about a thousand his face felt like it was literally on fire."Luke I have to tell you something..." Michael trailed off a little before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I really like you, I have ever since I first saw you. I never hated you I was just scared you and that girl would date and I'd never get the chance." Michael blushed this time his cheeks going a soft pink colour. Luke thought it was adorable that Michael felt that way, also the fact he was blushing made it even more adorable. "Really? Aw Mikey that's so cute! I really like you to, always have I never hated you either I was just too nervous to talk to you." Luke grinned his blush had returned now. Slowly leaning in Michael got closer to Luke and when their lips connected, the kiss was slow and gentle. When they parted they linked hands and walked out of the phone box together. "Luke will you be my boyfriend?" Michael asked just before they entered the take away shop. Luke smiled at him "yeah of course." He giggled kissing Michael's cheek. 

So now you know the story of one of the cutest couples ever!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here I'm new to Ao3 um sorry if there are any errors in this :) otherwise please enjoy


End file.
